Aquí en tu ventana
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Secuela de las cosas no son como quisieras eh?. Lo que no se dejó de sentir, lo que nunca dejo de doler... las cosas que nunca se dijeron... las lágrimas que ahora se derraman. DESCONTINUADO


**Notas**: Esta es la continuación del fic de: "Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?" Así que ^o^ lean mis amores!!!! lean!!! *le dan un zape* LES RECUERDO!!! No salgan de sus casitas, nos cancelaron el grito a los de querétaro por las lluvias ¬_¬ no veo ni una gota... ejem, si no entienden que significa 'eso' (no me refiero al payaso ¬¬), solo lean el primer cap...

Aquí en tu ventana  
1.- QUE MALO!  
Por: La vengativa Merle-chan

Miró hacia la ventana y su mirada se perdió en el cielo... un hermoso día soleado, había una refrescante brisa... Oyó una molesta voz de chica que estaba gritoneando y diciendo quien sabe que, solo reclamando.  Volteó a la chica que de inmediato dejó de hablar y le miró sorprendida... los labios de la chica temblaban. Le sonrió y le preguntó:

-. ¿Sucede algo Hilary? –Preguntó sonriendo

-. Eso mismo te pregunto!! –le pegó a la banca y se acercó a él para mirarlo –Hoy te toca la limpieza!!! Y... ah? Tyson?

-. Si? –preguntó desconcertado –lo haré otro día, hoy no me siento muy bien Hilary...

El chico se levantó y se fue tranquilamente dejando atrás a una castaña confundida y preocupada y con la escoba en la mano... El chico siguió caminando, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordado ciertas cosas que creía haber olvidado... Sus dedos fueron a sus labios... recordó la primera vez que lo habían besado... Una expresión triste se posó en su rostro, nunca pudo olvidar esa noche... ser tocado de esa manera... Sacudió su cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos negativos que solo traían dolor... Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, iba a voltear cuando una voz conocida pero que no reconocía le susurró sensualmente... 

-. No, no voltees, solo quiero mostrarte algo, después... después podrás verme...

-. ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? –preguntó temblando al contacto de esos brazos a su piel –podrías... podrías soltarme??

-. Aún le temes cierto? –sus labios recorrieron su cuello

-. Ya suéltame! –trató de separarse, pero lo sujetó con más fuerza –solo deja de tocarme!!

-. Lo haré cuando vengas... –lo guió por un callejón

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba recargado en una pared, escuchando música, tratando de ignorar al castaño. Suspiró, odiaba que lo cuestionaran, ni siquiera Tyson era tan molesto... sonrió tristemente al recordar al chico, nunca habían resuelto el pequeño problema de que a Tyson aún le provocaba temor cualquier tipo de contacto... Le dio una mirada a su compañero, que lo veía como borrego somnoliento... se sorprendió bastante cuando le quitaron los audifonos...

-. ¿Qué demonios quieres Wa...?

El castaño colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Kai, se acercó lentamente y murmuró...

-. Necesitas olvidarlo...

-. Eso no es lo que quiero –le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-. Lo que quieres muchas veces es lo que no necesitas... –ignoró a Kai y le plantó un beso en los labios(QUE ATREVIDO!!!!!)

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura del castaño, atrayéndolo más a él... Un sollozo rompió aquel momento, se separó del castaño y volteó a ver quién era la persona que estaba ahí... Se sorprendió y solo se quedó parado.  
Sus labios temblaron mientras cristalinas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, un dolor y una gran furia recorrían su ser ¿Cómo Kai podía hacerle eso después de... de esa noche...? Se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente... los mismo brazos rodearon su cintura y la misma voz le susurró de igual manera...

-. Ven conmigo....

-. ¿No te basta con ganarme, sino que también me quieres humillar?

-. Kai y Ray no son dignos de tener a una bella y poderosa criatura como tú..

-. Criatura? –preguntó con molestia –no me llames de ese modo...

-. Es lo que ganó de todo esto, poder esta cerca de ti... –besó su cuello –así de cerca...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-. Los Bladebreakers están apunto de desaparecer, empezando por el eslabón más "fuerte" –dijo con una pequeña risita –parece que sus decisiones fueron muy precipitadas Jajajaja –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar –Nos vemos luego Ray, por desgracia será bajo circunstancias muy diferentes...

Se quedó sorprendido al entender lo que le quería decir ¿Quién era y que tanto sabía? Una mirada preocupada le vio marchase, cuando lo iba a detener, una mano se posó en su hombro y la detuvo... Ese asunto solo le concernía a los Bladebreakers....

**************************************************************************************************************  
_YAY!!!!!!! QUE TAL MIS AMORES!!!!! n__n hoy es un MUUUY especial día... Para los que no sabían, Merle(ósease yo) es MEXICANA!!!! Y sus fics son 100% Mexicanos!!!! Aunque los animes no XD.... Y YA SABEN!!!!! VIVA MÉXICO MIS AMORES!!!!!!! CUÍDENSE ya que creo que aki en mi estado no va a haber grito por las inundaciones, HOY ATÁSQUENSE DE COMIDA, OLVÍDENSE DE LA DIETA, TRAGEN COMO TYSON O COMO GARFIELD!!! HOY SOLO GRITEN: VIVA MÉXICO!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez por ser día especial mi firma cambiará._

_México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti, que digan que estoy dormida y que me traigan aki!!!!!!!! MUCHOS BESOS MIS AMORES!!!!!_


End file.
